vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AIM Burst
Summary The AIM Burst (Gensō Moujū (AIM Bāsuto), lit. "Illusion Beast") is a phenomenon in which the AIM diffusion fields of espers connected to the Level Upper Network are merged together and takes a physical form. It was born when Kiyama Harumi lost control of the Level Upper Network after being defeated by Misaka Mikoto, proceeding to mindlessly cause destruction until it was weakened by the Level Upper Network being disabled, allowing Mikoto to finally destroy it by using her Railgun on its core. Due to being existences with a similar origin and the common physical characteristics between it and Fuze Kazakiri (halo, energy wings, a rectangular prism core inside their bodies), it's very likely that the AIM Burst was a lesser Artificial Angel. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: AIM Burst Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Genderless Age: A few minutes Classification: AIM being, Artificial Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Asphalt Manipulation, can lessen its own presence on the minds of others, Explosion Manipulation through limited Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation through limited Light Manipulation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), Insulating Forcefield, Teleportation, Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid, likely more as an artificial angel; weakened without the Level Upper Network), Immortality (Type 3 & 8, it was born from the Level Upper Network, it will just begin existing again as long as the Network isn't disconnected; if it is disconnected it won't die until the core in its center is destroyed) Attack Potency: City Block level (Is the manifestation of the power that was used to perform this feat) Speed: Unknown, at least Normal Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Though the mass of its body makes damage less significant), Town level against electrical attacks through Insulating Forcefield, Regeneration and Immortality make it hard to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low, mostly emotion based Weaknesses: Its regeneration and immortality get weaker when the Level Upper Network is disconnected Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration and Immortality:' AIM Burst is a being born from the Level Upper Network. The Level Upper Network is a brainwave network in which the brains of 10,000 Espers of Academy City are connected to each other to boost their powers. AIM Burst is the manifestation of the subconsciousness of those Espers. As long as the Network is connected it can always regenerate and reform out of their AIM. It will also continue to grow in that state. Should the Network be severed AIM Burst still isn't as vulnerable as a normal lifeform. Its center contains a core and as long as this core isn't destroyed it won't die. *'Tentacles:' The AIM Burst possesses several tentacles that it uses to grab, bash or crush objects. It can change the shape and size of these tentacles, even combining multiple ones to form a big clawed hand. *'Energy bullets:' The AIM Burst can discharge several yellow energy bullets using its green tentacle-like wings. *'Multi-Skill:' (多才能力 (マルチスキル) Tasai Nōryoku (Maruchi Sukiru), lit. "Versatility ability"): Through the brainwave network, AIM Burst can use the culmination of all abilities of the 10,000 Espers using the Level Upper. It is known to possess the following abilities: ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things from a distance and to levitate objects. Can be used to create projectiles out of stones, make bridges collapse, create water beams and water bullets etc. Can also be used to catch things like bullets in mid-air. This or a similar ability can be used to slice things like concrete from a distance. **'Flux Coat:' The ability to manipulate the movement and change the viscosity of asphalt. **'Dummy Check:' The ability to not be noticed by people, even if one is seen by them. It works differently from invisibility in that it just doesn't allow anyone to notice and give attention to the user no matter what he is doing while still being physically visible. **'Synchrotron:' The ability to accelerate gravitons and by that turn aluminium into bombs. **'Pyrokinesis:' Creating flames that can chase the target (only confirmed in anime) **'Aero Hand:' The ability to propel objects by using ejection points of air. **'Trick Art:' The ability to distort light around oneself to create an illusion of oneself with a changed position. **'Air Manipulation:' The ability to move the air around, can also be used as a kind of air blade. **'Teleport:' The esper ability to transport matter through space instantaneously. The matter at the point the Object appears through teleportation is replaced without leaving a trace, so it is for example possible to use it in order to slice pillars with glass panels. **'Explosions:' AIM Burst can summon several large explosions, they are powerful enough to let big cars fly quite far. **'Beams:' Several beam like attacks were demonstrated, like an energy blade or a beam which can vaporize matter. **'Ice Projectiles:' AIM Burst can create ice projectiles seemingly out of the air. **'Insulating Forcefield:' Capable of creating an insulating forcefield around itself protecting it against electrical attacks. Gallery 000000asa190.jpg | Concept art of the AIM Burst by Kiyotaka Haimura. 0000sadadlatest.jpg 0000card.jpg | As it appears on a Weiß Schwarz card Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Angels Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8